


The wifi password

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Confession, Fluff, M/M, Otp prompt generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: All that Alec wants to do is watch his favourite show, but the wifi is down! He tries to mooch off of his neighbour's, Magnus, wifi and as a joke puts his name as the password. Imagine his surprise when he's connected to the internet!





	The wifi password

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts), [Jenifer_Cullen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/gifts).

> Your prompt: Alec trying to mooch off of Magnus's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to Magnus's wifi... from: https://prompts.neocities.org/

Could you imagine your life without a wifi connection? Yeah, Alec Lightwood couldn’t either as he was sitting in front of his computer completely devastated and horrified when he couldn’t log into his wifi, the connection was down and upon further inspection, it looked like his internet provider was done as they were doing some updates or changes on their systems. The connection was about to be back in a few hours, but do you think that Alec had that kind of a patience? Um, no. Not when he had his favourite show to binge, it was pretty much impossible and he was sitting there, feeling sorry for himself, sighing sadly and then he pouted, looking at the list of other connections that his computer was able to find in his area and he just shook his head - if only he knew how to hack. Then he’d be able to connect with any of them, biting into his lip and then he leaned back in his chair and whined.

For the first time ever, he wished that Jace was home, so that he could keep himself entertained, but at the moment, there was completely nothing to do and he kept scrolling through the other peoples’ internet connections and he was huffing and puffing. Ugh, if only he would be able to mooch off of someone else’s wifi connection. He knew some of the people that lived in the building, so maybe he should try guessing their passwords? Alec was pretty much desperate - he needed to know what happened in the next episode and he then rubbed his palms together; maybe he’d be able to figure it out, somehow - when Alec put his mind to something, he was usually able to do it!

Feeling confident in himself, Alec kept scrolling through the connections and he was cracking up here and there when he saw peoples’ names for their wifi connections as some of them were pretty strange, Alec’s eyes widening a little bit when he saw a connection named  _ Bane _ and he was immediately alarmed and he hummed, pressing his lips together. That was his neighbour, Magnus Bane and he bit his lip. Alec knew Magnus pretty well - they were friends. Pretty good friends, actually, though Alec was still hoping that maybe somewhere along the way they could be more than just friends and he then sighed and he tapped his lips with his finger and thought about it, a little furrow forming in between his eyebrows as he thought about it - what kind of a password would Magnus know. Alec knew him well enough, so maybe he would be able to figure it out.

‘’How about cats? Magnus likes cats,’’ commented Alec and tried typing in that, but it would be too short of a password and he then grumbled under his breath. Right - Magnus owned a cat! So maybe it was his name, so he typed in  _ ChairmanMeow,  _ which wasn’t it and he rubbed his forehead. He tried writing it many different ways - all caps, no caps - every way possible, but it didn’t match and Alec moaned. But! Ugh, it was so annoying and he pouted. He could actually go over to Magnus and ask him for the password, but since when did Alec make things easy for himself and he then groaned. 

‘’Magnus likes glitter!’’ said Alec to himself and then he tried to type many versions of what seemed plausible to him to be Magnus’ password: 

  * Glitter forever
  * I love glitter
  * Glitter is amazing
  * Glitter yaaas
  * Glitter is magic
  * Glitter kittens
  * Glitter and cats
  * Cats and glitter
  * Glitter is awesome
  * Gimme all the glitter

Nothing matched and Alec let out a disappointed sigh - now what?! There had to be something that would match eventually. Alec was stubborn and he wasn’t going to let it down so easily. He wanted to prove to himself that he knew Magnus! Of course he’d know what Magnus’ password was! He felt his cheeks redden a little bit and huffed - okay, maybe he liked Magnus more than just  _ a little bit.  _ He’d been crushing on him for a while now. Exactly six months, eleven days and three hours. Ever since he and Jace moved in he had been thirsting after Magnus and he then buried his face into his palms and took in a desperate sigh, but he wasn’t ready to give up quite yet. 

‘’Magnus likes… fashion?’’ asked Alec himself and then nodded. Yes, Magnus liked fashion and he also liked shopping! Hmm, maybe it was one of those, the possibilities really were endless and Alec rubbed his chin. So he tried a few more, his choices being:

  * I love shopping
  * Shopping
  * Fashion is my life
  * Fashion is amazing
  * Gucchi and Prada

And so on, but none of them really matched, so Alec let out a defeated groan and he felt a bit bad - maybe he didn’t know Magnus as well as he thought. Huh, that was such a shame, because he could have sworn that he checked off the list everything that was in Magnus’ interests, including dancing which he tried a bit later, but he was again getting nowhere. Alec wished he knew more about fashion, maybe there was a special label that Magnus liked, but Alec wouldn’t know about that, sighing sadly and he looked down, humming again. But well, it was kind of impossible to really figure out someone’s password, it would be nearly impossible and Alec then just waved it off.

Then again, people sometimes put names of people that they are close to into their passwords. Maybe Magnus even put a version of his own name, he was never going to find out and he then just leaned back in his chair and then he sighed, still thinking as he continued looking at Magnus’ wifi connection and a hilarious thought crossed his mind. ‘’How crazy would it be if Magnus has my name as his password?’’ asked Alec and then started laughing. Oh, that was so not happening, but it would be  _ hilarious.  _ So, as a joke, Alec decided to try it out, laughing along and he really wasn’t expecting any kind of results.

‘’Alec,’’ said Alec and then typed it in and then shook his head when it wouldn’t connect - well, of course it didn’t. ‘’Alec Lightwood,’’ muttered Alec, typing it in and then nothing happened, the password was incorrect. Magnus called him  _ Alexander  _ usually. It made Alec smile and Magnus was really the only one who was able to call him with Alec being comfortable with it. In fact, Alec  _ loved _ it when Magnus called him by his full name and he then decided to try typing that as a joke - after that he’d be done and planned to go do something else. Maybe read a book wouldn’t be so bad and- 

_ Alec was connected to Magnus’ wifi upon writing Alexander as a password.  _ Alec’s jaw dropped and he blinked a few times. At first he thought that maybe he didn’t see it correctly, but he then refreshed the website and it  _ loaded _ , which meant that his eyes didn’t deceive him before and he just sat there for a few moments, unable to know what to think and he just stared at the computer screen and he cleared his throat.  _ Magnus’ wifi password was his name _ . He allowed that to sink in for a little while, until he started internally screaming, because he didn’t know what that meant! It could mean so many things, but Alec didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but-

‘’Hmm, yes, I mean, we’re friends. Pretty good friends,’’ said Alec and then nodded. ‘’Maybe it’s because I’m his  _ best _ friend.’’ But that wasn’t it. Magnus had other friends, who were in his life longer. He had met them before - Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina and  _ they _ were Magnus’ best friends, so Alec… Alec didn’t know what the hell to think at the moment. Maybe he was his best neighbour and he put that as a password because of that?! Alec really didn’t know and his mind was racing. But to put someone into your password had to mean that you really liked them! And that they meant a lot to you! And-

‘’Alec, let’s not get ahead of yourself,’’ said Alec to himself and then took in a deep breath. Yes, it was probably nothing, pressing his lips together. At least now he had wifi and he could finally watch his TV show. The only problem was - there was no way that he could do that. He couldn’t even focus on it enough, because all he could think about was Magnus and he then stood up and started walking around his room and he then placed his hands on top of his sides and he huffed. He needed to do something, because he felt like his mind was going to explode. Jace wasn’t home, so he couldn’t talk to him and ask him what that meant. Izzy was in class and Alec was yelling. 

‘’Maybe I should just ask him,’’ said Alec simply and looked towards the door. But then Magnus would know that he was trying to mooch his wifi! But again, did it really matter?! There were more important things at stake at the moment and Alec couldn’t calm down at all. He tried, he really tried, but nothing was working and in the end he decided to just pluck up the courage and ask Magnus why he was using his name as a password. But was Magnus even home? ‘’Only one way to figure out, really,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’I’m just going to ask him and act completely casual, bring it up as a joke,’’ said Alec as he was plotting his mission. He had to be very discreet, he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was a creep, even though he was invading his privacy. 

So, after another ten more minutes, Alec couldn’t handle the tension. He locked up his apartment and stepped to the other side of the hallway and then knocked onto the door a few times, straightening himself up, fixing his hair and then he smiled when he heard Magnus coming to the door. Upon opening the door, Magnus was pleasantly surprised to see his neighbour in front of his apartment, but he smiled broadly and he then stepped outside - Alexander was always welcomed at his place and Magnus’ smile melted Alec’s heart.

‘’Alexander, what a pleasant surprise,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. Usually he was able to hide his flush better, but now that he knew that he was Magnus’ password, he couldn’t really focus on… ah, everything was jumbled up inside of his head and he was just trying to function like a normal human being, which wasn’t easy! ‘’Um do you need something or?’’ asked Magnus and Alec then just took in a deep breath.

‘’I’m home alone, Jace is out. It got boring, can we hang out?’’ said Alec, trying to act smooth and causal. Luckily, Magnus bought it and he then just nodded, opening the door wider, inviting Alexander in. Magnus was just about to head out to the mall, but now that Alec was over, his plans disappeared, because  _ Alexander was over and Magnus was shaking _ . Okay, maybe not shaking, but- 

‘’Of course,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Come in, come in,’’ said Magnus and Alec then stepped inside, heading over to Magnus’ living room. He knew Magnus’ place well, he visited more than once, so he kind of felt like at home there, smiling and Magnus then came to join him on the couch, but he soon stood up, because it was very rude of him to not even offer Alexander a drink or something! ‘’Oh, would you like something to drink?’’ asked Magnus and Alec only shrugged - he didn’t really feel thirsty persay, but he just nodded instead.

‘’Sure,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled.

‘’Lovely,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Like usual, beer?’’ asked Magnus and Alec just nodded absently. Soon enough, Magnus brought two bottles of beer and a bag of chips for them to snack on, sitting back to the couch and he chuckled when he saw Alec staring in front of him. Acting casual really wasn’t working for Alec, was it? ‘’Something on your mind? You seem distant,’’ said Alec and handed Alec his drink. Alec flinched and then looked over to his  _ friend,  _ smiling nervously and he just shrugged. 

‘’Not really,’’ said Alec and then sipped onto the beer, stuffing his face with the chips and Magnus started laughing - okay, there  _ was _ something on Alec’s mind after all and Magnus found it adorable. Alec wasn’t the only one who was crushing on his fellow neighbour at the moment! They sat in silence for a little while, Alec tapping his foot against the floor impatiently and Magnus cocked his head to the side. Alexander was making him nervous as well for some reason and he crossed his arms on top of his chest.

‘’Alexander, seriously what is-’’

‘’ _ Magnuswhydoyouhavemynameasyourwifipassword? _ ’’ asked Alec, blurting it all out in one breath and Magnus’ eyes widened just a little bit and he then looked at Alec, blinking a few times and then he cleared his throat - did Alec just ask him what he thought he did?! Magnus froze up and he felt his heart fastening a little bit, because-

‘’I…  _ what? _ ’’ muttered Magnus, just to make sure that he heard it right and Alec pressed his lips together. Right, he needed to take it slow, he didn’t want Magnus to think that he was… Alec took in a deep breath and tried slow down a little bit, but his brain was on full speed and it was really difficult, but he needed to pull through. While Alec was struggling with thinking, Magnus was just… he had so many questions. Also, why the hell did Alexander knew his wifi password?! Magnus was highly suspicious!  _ Did Alexander hack him by any chance?!  _ Magnus felt himself getting nervous even more so. Also, what the fuck was he supposed to tell him?! That he liked him, oh, so much and-

“Like, okay. Why do you have my name as your wifi password?” asked Alec, slower this time, but that didn’t mean that he was really calmer and Magnus cursed under his breath and then gave Alec a constipated smile. “I-”

“Did you hack me?!” asked Magnus, his voice loud and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“No, why the fuck would I do that?! You’re my friend, I’d-”

“Then why do you know my password?” asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes - he didn’t believe a word Alexander said! Magnus was highly suspicious at that point, because Alec was only being quiet. Alec was just trying to tell Magnus a good answer, but he had nothing. He couldn’t lie or he’d get himself into an even bigger mess and he then just decided to tell him the truth - how he was trying to mooch off of Magnus’ wifi. Maybe he would understand, Alexander hoped that he would at least. 

“Well,” said Alec slowly and then bowed his head down apologetically. “All I wanted to do was to watch my show, but wifi didn’t work in our place,” said Alec slowly and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “And I was desperate, so I tried to find someone else’s connection… like I know it’s a dick move, but I was desperate,” whined Alec and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest. “And-and then I found yours and I jokingly tried to put in my name, like I didn’t know if would actually work,” said Alec and then felt his heart hammering. “I-I was shocked so I came here and-and yeah. That’s what happened. I’m sorry I tried to mooch your wifi, please don’t be mad.”

Magnus listened to all of that and then took a few moments to process all of that - knowing Alexander and how big of a fan he was of his TV shows, he believed him. In the end, all that Magnus did was start laughing and he shook his head - ah, fuck he was too adorable for him to handle and he just bit his lip. It was really…  _ too much.  _ “Alexander, you’re-”

“I know, it was a dick move, but… why do you have my name as your password?” asked Alec and Magnus looked down a little bit and then a little shy smile spread across his face. “I-I usually put things or people I like as my password, I mean,” said Alec and then shrugged, his heart beating fast and hard. “I mean we’re friends, but you said Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael are your best friends, so I-”

Magnus placed his hands together and then grinned. Six months was long enough to keep playing this game of cat and mouse right? Maybe he should tell him? “Well, it’s exactly as you’ve said, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec cocked his head to the side. “Things  _ or people _ that I  _ like _ ,” said Magnus and then Alec pressed his lips together and he-  _ did that mean what he thought it did? Again, Alec was… _ “I mean you’ve probably noticed it by now anyway,” said Magnus and shrugged. 

“Noticed what?” croaked Alec and Magnus grinned - he’d really have to spell it out for him? Or better yet… show him? That was when Magnus just slowly leaned in and then pressed a feather light kiss into the corner of Alec’s lips, close to his lips for him to understand that it wasn’t a kiss between friends, but- 

“Well, that I like you,” said Magnus softly. 

“You kissed me!” said Alec instead and Magnus chuckled, nodding. Alec then looked down and then took in a deep breath, plucking up enough courage to take Magnus’ hand into his own and then he shuddered. “Thank God, because I  _ like _ you too, more than as a friend, yes?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded with a smile.  _ Oh, good, good!  _ “You like me!”

“Yes, I do and-”

“Oh, the wifi not working is the best thing that had ever happened to me,” announced Alec out loud and made Magnus giggle. “It’s the best wifiless day  _ ever, _ ” said Alec and then continued to ramble for some more until he felt Magnus’ lips press upon his properly that time and it was when Alec lost his ability to speak, Magnus unable to stop laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
Leave a comment/kudo if you enjoyed it muahahaha <3


End file.
